La reina de los siete mares
by Roxeth Malfoy
Summary: Bella es Una joven sirena enamorada de un Humano, hace un pacto con la bruja Zafrina para volverse humana, pero que sucese si el principe este comprometido, bella podra conquistar su amor o se volvera espuma de mar
1. Chapter 1

_**La reina de los siete mares**_

Isabella sirena de dieciocho años, justamente cumplía ese día, su padre, como regalo de cumpleaños fue dejar a Bella subir a la superficie por primera vez, nado feliz y curiosa hasta llegar a la orilla y se escondió detrás de una roca, maravillada volteo a ver hacia todos lados, hasta que su vista capto a un sexy príncipe cabellos cobrizos pasear por ahí, y inmediatamente se enamoro perdidamente,

…

-¡Tienes que olvidarlo –le grito el su padre, el rey de los siete mares.

-¡Yo lo amo!

-No puedes amar a un hombre, ¡eres una sirena no una mujer! ¿Crees que el querrá a una mujer con cola? –le grito su padre de nuevo, haciendo que ella nadara a toda velocidad hacia su alcoba, lloro y lloro por horas, y así pasaron tres semanas, Su padre no le dirigía la palabra, pero eso a ella no le importaba, aun pensaba en su amado príncipe. Sus dos hermanas, Rosalie y Alice, trataban de animarla, pero todo era inútil,

-Hermana, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿Por qué no te fijas en Mike? Es guapo –le dijo su hermana Alice

-Alice tiene razón, Mike es muy guapo, no entiendo cómo te puedes enamorar en un insignificante humano, son asquerosos, y deformes, sus colas están divididas en dos, además su vida es tan corta –dijo Rosalie con una mueca- en fin, son insignificantes

-¡No digas eso de Anthony! – Le grite enojada- el es guapo, cariñoso y muy tierno –dije suspirando

-¿Anthony? Como sabes que se llama así, y que es cariñoso y blablá –Pregunto Rosalie-

-Pues yo…

-TU…. –comenzó a alentarme Alice

-¡No me digas que fuiste a verlo de nuevo! –Grito Rosalie- eso es asqueroso, su olor es horrible

-No, no lo he visto de nuevo, no se su nombre ni si es cariñoso o tierno, simplemente tiene cara de Anthony, y por cierto ¿Cómo sabes si huelen mal, si nunca has visto uno?

-Historias –dijo Rosalie Segura- en las historias que nos contaba nuestra madre.

-Rosalie, las historias son muy antiguas, en el tiempo son modificadas. –Dijo mi adorada Alice en mi defensa- Seguro Huelen bien, pero estamos segura de que, son feos y horribles, Bella tienes mal gusto en hombres y accesorios (las sirenas están desnudas así que se adornan con diamantes ect… en las colas y en los pechos xD)

-Gracias Alice –dije sarcásticamente

-Bella, sean historias o no, es mejor que te alejes que el humano, es peligroso, ellos ni siquiera saben de nuestra raza, y nunca deben saberlo, hazme caso por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso. –Insistió Rosalie.

-Ella tiene razón. Bells, aléjate del humano-la apoyo Rosalie.

-tienen razón –Dije rendida- me alejare de el – susurre soltando una lagrima traicionera y enseguida mis hermanas me abrazaron.

_**Un año después**_

Estaba nadando por el área de Corales, mientras veía a los peses nadar a mi alrededor, era una vista hermosa, los corales de todos los colores, llenos de peces maravillosos, todo estaba en calma a pesar de que en la superficie estaba muy inquieta, desde acá se podían apreciar que las olas eran de gran tamaño, El dios Poseidón estaba muy enfadado. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vi una figura masculina caer inconsciente en el mar, ella inmediatamente acudí en la ayuda del joven, al llegar a él lo agarre por el pecho y nade rápidamente a la superficie, para dejar que el humano respirara, voltee una y otra vez buscando algún barco, pero el único que hallo estaba ya muy lejos, en completo Caos,

-Creo que tendré que llevarte a la orilla –dije volteando a ver al joven inconsciente y lo que vi me dejo atónita ¡Era mi Anthony! -¡No puedo creer que seas tú, mi amado! –dije feliz, mientras comenzaba a nadar hasta la orilla, tarde un par de horas, ya que estábamos algo lejos del puerto. Y el cuerpo era pesado, al llegar a la orilla la tormenta ya casi había pasado, y el cielo antes oscuro ahora brillaba, lo lleve hasta la arena, lejos del agua,

-Amor mío, ahora estas a salvo –dije acariciando sus cabellos- pero no será por mucho, lo prometo. –dije y volví al agua, mira hacia todos lados, y note que era el mismo puerto de la otra vez, se quedo unos quince minutos más, cuidando a su príncipe, hasta que una chica rubia se acerco a el

-¡Edward! –Grito la chica tirándose a su lado, _EDWARD_, ese era el nombre de mi amado- ¡Emmett, Jasper! Ayúdenme a llevar a Edward al palacio –grito la rubia y enseguida dos hombres muy fuertes cargaron a mi amado, sin dificultad alguna y corrieron hacia una cosa muy parecía a un carruaje como los que teníamos nosotros, solo que a este lo tiraban dos animales altos, con cuatro patas uno era de color negro mientras que el otro era blanco, el chico rubio jalo fuertemente de las cuerdas que estaban conectadas con los animales y estos comenzaron a correr.

Volví a la profundidad, del mar, pero no me dirigía a mi casa, iría a ver a la Bruja Zafrina,

-Oh, ¿que hace una linda muchachita, en mi humilde cueva? –pregunto la bruja al verme, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, pero tenía la mitad de la cara quemada, y tenía una pequeña joroba, ese era un castigo que el mismísimo Poseidón le había hecho, solo por practicar la brujería.

-Quiero ser humana-Dije decidida

-¿Humana? Y por qué quieres serlo.

-Mi amado es humano, el es un príncipe, y quiero estar con él.

-si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás, pero a cambio si no consigues casarte con el príncipe te convertirás en espuma de mar, ¿estás segura? –pregunto la bruja estirando una caracola con un liquido rosado

-Si, acepto el trato –dije y tome la caracola con mis manos, respire profundamente y tome la poción, sentí mi cuerpo debilitarse hasta que la negrura me invadió, y solo escuche la risa de la bruja.

…

-¿Hola estas bien? –pregunto una voz

-¿Ya despertó? pregunto otra, abrí los ojos rápidamente, pero los volví a cerrar por culpa de la molestosa luz

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunte desorientada

-Estas en mi palacio, te encontramos a la orilla del mar ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo una voz a su lado y ella volteo a ver al dueño de esta, quedo sorprendida al ver a su príncipe a su lado

-Mi barco… mi barco se hundió –mintió rápidamente

-¡Eso es terrible pobre muchacha! –Dijo la voz de una mujer, y al voltear a verla, era una mujer con el mismo tono de cabello que su amado, -Debiste sufrir mucho querida, cómo te llamas ¿tienes algún familiar?

-Isabella Swan, y mi familia… mi familia iba conmigo en el barco, no sé si estén vivos –dije fingiendo tristeza, y para darle mas drama a mi acto baje la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estarás con nosotros hasta que encontremos a tu familia, este castillo es muy grande no te preocupes –dijo el príncipe acariciandole el cabello

-Gracias – susurre.

………

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que llegue al castillo, Esme –la señora que estaba en la habitación- y Carlisle, su esposo, me acogieron como a una hija, mientras que Jasper y Emmett, los hermanos de Edward, como si fuera su hermana, y Edward, Mi amado me trataba como su amiga, y eso era buen comienzo de la amistad al amor solo hay un paso, y obviamente nadie había encontrado nada de mi supuesta "familia que vivía en Transilvania"

Edward y yo, somos muy amigos, los mejores debo decir, pasamos todo el día juntos, charlamos y hasta el me enseño a Bailar, una noche, hicimos algo que fue más que jugar, me entregue a él, pero a la mañana siguiente el se despertó confundido y me pidió mil disculpas y yo fingí no acordarme de lo que pasaba, aunque me dolió, era mejor tenerlo como amigo que no tenerlo.

-¡Bella! –Escuche la voz de mi amado- tengo que contarte algo

-¿Qué cosa? –dije sonriendo mientras veía su sonrisa

-¡Me caso con Tanya Denali! Jajaja ¿puedes creerlo? –dijo emocionado

-¿te casas? –Dije en shock- felicidades –dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Bella! Ahora se lo iré a contar a Ben –dijo y salió corriendo. Me levante y corrí en dirección contraria, Salí del castillo y me arrodille a la orilla del mar mientras lloraba.

Me seque las lagrimas y volvi a entrar al palacio, para arreglarse, hoy había una fiesta en el barco y ahora sabia el motivo, el compromiso del futuro rey.

La gente bailaba y charlaba alegremente, estaba sentada con Ángela y Stella, la primera era condesa mientras que la otra era archiduquesa. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro al voltearme era mi amado.

-¿Quieres Bailar Bells? –me pregunto.

-No me pidas que baile, no sé hacerlo muy bien, yo te mirare desde mi lugar

-Entonces yo me quedare contigo –dijo y se sentó a mi lado, charlamos alegremente unos momentos hasta que su vista se perdió en la pista de baile, seguí la mirada de Edward, y me encontre a una rubia despampanante, no tanto como Rosalie, pero era muy hermosa.-Nos vemos luego –me dijo Edward levantándose, y yendo con la rubia, la que supuse que sería la tal Tanya, Al llegar con ella él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto, y comenzaron a bailar.

Me levante de mi silla, y fui a la proa del barco y me apoye en las barandas, mirando el cielo adornado por las estrellas.

-¡Bella tienes que asesinarlo! –escuche la voz de su hermana Alice.

-Jajaja ahora alucino –murmure con una sonrisa débil.

-No estás loca Swan, estamos abajo –ahora era la voz de Rosalie, bajo su mirada al mar y vio a sus dos hermanas,

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Bella en casi un susurro, imperceptible para el oído humano, cómodo para el sensible oído de las sirenas.

-Hablamos con la bruja, si asesinas al príncipe, esta noche, con este cuchillo podrás volver, y no morirás –grito Alice y tiro un cuchillo el cual Ágilmente Bella atrapo.

-¡Tienes que asesinarlo! –grito Rosalie

-¡Asesínalo, asesínalo! –escucho los gritos (imperceptibles al oído humano) de sus hermanas. Bella antes de entrar al salón escondió el cuchillo plateado en su escote. Mire a mi amado que estaba aun en la pista de baile, bailar con su prometida, y rápidamente Salí del barco, directo a mi habitación en el palacio. Espere a que fueran las cuatro de la mañana, y con cuchillo en mano, entre en la habitación de Edward. Lo vi dormido, con su pecho descubierto, alce el cuchillo lista para asesinarlo, pero antes de llegar a su pecho me detuve,

-No puedo hacerle daño a la persona que amo –susurre y Salí de la habitación, tire el cuchillo en el piso, y corrí fuera del palacio, llegue hasta el muelle y salte, lista para convertirme en espuma de mar, al tocar el agua mi cuerpo brillo, y recupere mi cola, comencé a tocar todo mi cola sin creer lo que veía.

-Eres una sirena con gran corazón, elegiste la mejor opción, sacrificarte por el amor de tu vida –dijo la voz de la bruja a mis sus espaldas, voltee y ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en su quemado rostro. –y por tu grata elección serás coronada la reina de los mares.

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundida.

-Que serás la reina de los mares –dijo una voz masculina, mire en la dirección que provenía la voz, y ahí estaba… el mismísimo Poseidón- Soy un Dios, estoy muy ocupado, alguien tiene que cuidar de todos los habitantes de los siete mares ¿estas dis…

_Lalalala lalala Lalalala- La voz de mi hija me saco de mis recuerdos_

**-**Mami en que tanto piensas Lalalala lalala –pregunto mientras tarareaba y peinaba a su muñeca

-En nada Ness- dije viendo a mi hija, sentada en un trono alado del mío, cinco días después de volverme reina y de haber abandonado a mi amado, me entere de que estaba embarazada y ahora ocho años después, tengo a mi hija, se llama Renesmee, como mi difunta madre y la madre de Edward, por mi seguridad mental, no volví a buscar a Edward, ni a ningún miembro de su familia, vivía lejos de su reino, en atlantida, la capital de los siete mares, junto a mis dos hermanas y mi hija, y claro, los demás nobles de las profundidades. Lo único que se dé Edward es que se caso, y ahora es feliz, y me alegra eso, el me olvido… aunque nunca me amo, supe que estuvo triste por mi partida, ahora él es feliz, al igual que yo lo soy, solo espero algún día poder olvidarlo.

**FIN**

**Jejeje espero que les haya gustado**

**Queen Of Infinity**


	2. nota

Este one le di permiso a mi querida prima "Roxa Cullen Riddle" para subirla adaptada a Dramione, a si que si les gusta esa pareja pasense por su perfil, es una autora muy buena y por ella es que volvi al ff


End file.
